So, Your Name Is Nudge?
by NudgexWink
Summary: One-shot, weird. Nudge gets a new freaky power. A bunch of Randomness!   No Total, sorry! Ha, there's, like, 3 cuss words in here.


I got really bored, and it was midnight. It took me, like what, 10  
>minutes to make this. The beginning is like any other fanfic, but<br>Nudge gets a wake up call! 

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." I whispered to myself. I watched as the red fire ant ate<br>my spoiled burger from two nights ago. It was disgusting. The ant was  
>as big as my pinkie. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but still!<br>I looked away, staring at the fire now.

We were together, and we were safe. Okay, safe isn't the correct word,  
>but I'm not smart. I need a thesaurus. Anyways, we were somewhere on<br>Earth with a lot of trees. It felt like ages since we got out of New  
>York. We were all okay, I guess. But I don't know about me.<p>

Look, it's Nudge, if you haven't noticed. Well, of course you didn't,  
>till now. Anywhoo, I've been holding a secret. A secret that cannot be<br>held any longer... I gained a new power. It's horrible, if you may.  
>It's...<em>grossly disturbing<em>. Obviously, Angel already knows about it,  
>and she thinks it's "<em>so freaking awesome<em>". But I don't.

I can talk to insects. All kinds. I can actually give them powers. I  
>can make them bigger, smaller. I can make them multiply. They can talk<br>to me! Just thinking about it makes me cringe. I put my legs against  
>my chest in attempt to not look at the red ant.<p>

"Is there something wrong, Nudge?" Who said that? I relaxed once I saw  
>that it was just Max. She looked at me all confused.<p>

"I'm fine." I squeaked.

"**So your name is Nudge**?" asked a new voice. I blinked twice.  
>Astonishly, the voice was down below. I looked down. "<strong>Yeah, I've been <strong>  
><strong>seeing you eye me for the past hour. Can't a freaking ant eat <em>in <em>**  
><strong><em>piece<em>?**" I blinked some more, mouth gaped, sweat rolling from my neck.  
>Ew, sweat. "<strong>Are you gonna just sit there and have your mouth open like <strong>  
><strong>that, or are you gonna say something? I know you can heard me, dumb <strong>  
><strong>brat! Close your mouth before me and some buddies invade it<strong>."

I instantly close my mouth. The ant trotted away, sighing. I released  
>a breath I didn't know I was holding and I blacked out.<p>

"Nudge! Nudge, wake up!" I got up immediatly. My eyes sprang open and  
>I scooted away quickly. Hands were trying to grip me, but I didn't<br>want anything touching me. "Calm down, yo'!" I looked to the voice and  
>saw Max, and I let myself calm a little.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" asked Iggy.

"She fainted." answered Angel, who looked generously concerned.

"That was awesome!" said Gasman, who got a glare from Max. Max looked  
>down to me, and barley smiled.<p>

"Is there something wrong that got you to faint?" she asked. No! There  
>wasn't. All I was doing was watching fir... <em>Fire ant. Talking. Threat. <em>  
><em>Fire. Insects. Grow. <strong>ZEBRA'S!<strong>_  
>ZEBRAS<br>I screamed. I got to my feet and whipped my wings. I flew to the  
>heavens. Not literally, I just got high enough to where bugs can't<br>reach. My flock followed, seriously freaked out. I was even more  
>freaked out.<p>

I didn't want this power. I really didn't. Just when I thought I would  
>be freakless. But no, it had to suck even more. Right when I thought<br>metal element was a bit freaky. This has no comparison! I will always  
>be a freak. I don't even want to be on the ground anymore!<p>

Do you think I could make a floating house? Have kids that fly? A  
>school that is right across from my floating house? <strong><em>Zebra's<em>** that had  
>magical hooves? Squirrels that liked going airborne? Flying squirrels?<br>Squishy squashy fun?

_Wait... What?_ "Nudge! What the heck is up? You better spit it out  
>right now!" I only muttered nonexistent words. Like: sharpiuy,<br>gofanr, lil Wayne, and hakapakaw. "Angel, what is wrong with her?"  
>Angel gave me an unsure look, and I shook my head.<p>

If she told, i'd make sure a kimakazi of wasp ate her! Maybe even some  
>magical <strong><em>zebra's<em>**! "I'm not saying! I don't want to be eaten by magical  
><strong><em>zebra's<em>**!" she yelled and plummet to the ground. Max gave her a weird  
>look.<p>

"Fang, give Angel some water. Gazzy, go to bed, and stop filming this!  
>Iggy, uhhh, stay blind somewhere else. And Nudge, tell me the truth!"<br>Iggy looked offended, just a bit. Gazzy whimpered and went to bed.  
>Fang was already helping Angel.<p>

"I won't say anything! I can rule the world, so don't push me!" I  
>yelled at Max. She looked confused, but regained herself.<p>

Leave it to Max to _shove_ me.

"Tell me now, or forever be pushed!" she threatened. Okay, I do not  
>like threats anymore. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"I will make sure Godzilla eats all of New York!" I said, with a  
>deeper meaner voice. I sounded like the Darth Vader. "I am not your<br>biological sister!" I yelled.

Max blinked, and shook her head. "Nudge, are you insane?" that sparked  
>my attention. Maybe I was insane. Maybe I was making the whole bug ant<br>thing up. I can't make animals big.

_Prove it_, said my inner Voice.

_Wait...wha?_ When did I get a Voice? Do I look like a girl who can't  
>decide if her hair is brown or blonde with a messed up life, weird<br>colored wings, knotty hair, a bad outfit, and a down-the-drain  
>relationship? Do I look like <em>Maximum Ride<em>?

_No, you don't_, said my Voice, _but you are a girl with beautiful curly _  
><em>hair, a nice body, great teeth, a girly girl, that talks to much. You <em>  
><em>look like Nudge Dah Freak.<em>

Was that a mean comeback or was that a compliment? "You said that  
>outloud," said Max, who looked super confused.<p>

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"Just prove it, dammit!" yelled Angel from, like, a thousand feet  
>below. Awhhhhhh, she cussed! Max will be so pissed off. I saw Fang<br>thump Angel in the mouth for using foul language. I laughed, and Angel  
>flipped the bird on me.<p>

_Oh, what a joke_, I thought. I flipped her the EPIC bird. Which was  
>really just two birdies. "Stop fucking eachother!" yelled Iggy, who<br>somehow knew what we were doing. Wasn't he suppose to be blind  
>somewhere else? Like Max said to do? Awhhhhhh, he cussed <strong>AND<strong> he wasn't  
>doing what Max told him to do, Max will be so pissed off! Fang took<br>care of Iggy. (You: Was that rape or was that manly wrestling? Me: I  
>don't know<span>...<span>)

"Anyways, tell me what's up?" said a freaked out Max.

"Well, right now, we are up." I said. Max thumped me. "Oooohhwww! You  
>thumped me! What was that for?" I thumped her back, and we went into a<br>thumping war. I was winning by a super thump.

"Just tell me what's wrongggg..""

We were free falling. Well, it wasn't free so we were unfree falling  
>into the ground. (It cost about $2.00.) We whipped our wings out in<br>the last minute, and we hit a bald eagle on our way down. Poor bald  
>eagle. He got hit by Max's face, and had to suffer! Landing, I<br>hypervinalated.

I'm on the ground, oh freaking no! Bugs! Insects! Worms! Fried worms!  
>Deep fried worms! Microwaved worms! Sun fried worms! Spicy rice worms!<br>Sun kissed worms! Jersey Shore worms! I screamed. "WORMS! WORMS! SAVE  
>ME FROM THE SUN KISSED JERSEY SHORE SPICY DEEP FRIED RICE MICROWAVED<br>WORMS!" I yelled.

Angel did too. We both hopped over the fire, for some reason we  
>weren't being burned. Max sighed, rubbing her temples. "Just tell me<br>what's wrong with you." she whispered. I got down, and walked to her.

"I'm transgenered bisexual lesbian." I said. Max gave me wide eyes.  
>"Nah, bro, I'm kidding. I'm gay! I'm in love with Gazzy!" I yelled,<br>hugging a snoring smelly Gazzy. "JOKING AGAIN!" I yelled in his ear  
>and dropped him. He sprang up.<p>

"OMG! I had a weird dream that Nudge and Fang were having a colorful  
>hippie moment! Nudge wore black cloths and <strong>Fang<strong>," Gasman dramaticaly  
>pointed at Fang, "Fang wore bright colors with peace signs and flowers<br>that said "**STOP THE MADNESS**" on them. Then Iggy appeared with  
>Buttercup and Mojo JoJo!" he said in one breath. He sat down<br>innocently. "Fang died."

"What?" muttered Fang, who looked so confused, that I fell in love!

"Wait!" I yelled. "Did you say I wore black?" Gasman nodded. I choked  
>him! Max pried my hands off, and gave me a time out. I sat alone, far<br>away. I watched as Max took Gasman into her arms, comforting him.  
>Huff, whatever.<p>

**"So your name is Nudge?** **You're family is really weird, my friend.**"  
>said a African voice. I turned to a little beetle. It had white and<br>black _**zebra**_ stripes, and big eyes. "**I say you are the most normalist **  
><strong>person I have ever seen.<strong>"

I screamed. Somehow, the buldgy eyes **_zebra_** stripe beetle grew to  
>Angel's size. I ran back to the campsite and stood behind Fang. The<br>beetle had followed me. And my whole flock screamed, even Fang. We got  
>our stuff and flew away.<p>

"What was that?" asked Iggy, who wad oblivious the whole time.

We were all silent, only listening to the silence of our flapping  
>wings. "Really, what was that?" he asked, again and again. The more<br>he asked, the more he sounded like me. "**WHAT WAS IT**!" We all got fed  
>up, and yelled at him.<p>

"**YOUR FACE!**"

That solved, like, the whole epidemic.


End file.
